


Hidden Message

by Evanthial



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 槍彈辯駁2
Genre: M/M, 日向創, 狛日, 狛枝凪斗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanthial/pseuds/Evanthial
Summary: 狛日專屬糧倉第七題: 花語未來機關設定狛枝同日向君非常少女狛枝出場極少對植物的認識除了吃以外的就只有幼稚園時要種的蠶豆，最後水澆太多死了邊肝伯爵泳裝邊寫，邏輯及上文下理一切都被肝走了中文程度: 中二





	Hidden Message

左右田和一準備離開辦公室時，看到被他稱為靈魂之友的日向創仍坐在自己的座位，對著一本打開的書不停抄寫，於是不禁停下腳步好奇的問: 「日向，你在加班嗎?」

「嗯…算是吧……」日向看到左右田後明顯吃了一驚，他回答同時用身體擋住桌上書籍。

日向曖昧的答覆及不自然的舉動反而挑起左右田的好奇心，他一把抽起日向極力想隱藏的書大叫: 「你偷偷摸摸的到底藏甚麼!!............ 《笨蛋也能明白的花卉圖鑑及花語大全》?」左右田瞪大雙眼交互看著封面及日向，想確定他沒有眼花看錯。

日向唯有滿臉尷尬地說明: 「之前西園寺不是在復興活動上表演了嗎?」

「你是指未來機關為了令市民能再次孕育希望而舉辦了的那一系列活動?」

日向點頭: 「當時西園寺要求我去看她的表演，途中經過一間花店時，我見那些花開得很漂亮便決定買一束送她，因為我覺得她適合黃色，於是就選了黃玫瑰。」

「不錯嘛! 西園寺的確經常穿橙色或黃色的衣物，而且她的和服也是偏向這兩種色。」 左右田抱胸點頭，認同日向的選擇。

「她收到花時氣得馬上破口大罵我哦。」 日向苦笑著說。

「呃!?」

西園寺日寄子全身發抖地捧著日向送的黃玫瑰，她氣得眼泛淚光、滿臉通紅的大喊: 「日向哥你到底知道不知黃玫瑰是甚麼意思!」

「抱、抱歉! 我真的不知道!」 沒想到西園寺收到花後的反應會這麼大，日向手忙腳亂的道歉: 「是會為表演帶來厄運嗎?」

「日向哥你這大笨蛋!!!」 原本稍為冷靜下來的西園寺再次氣得直踩腳。

最後在日向拚命道歉，親友小泉真昼、澪田唯吹及罪木蜜柑的安撫下，西園寺好不容易才破涕為笑。翌日她主動找日向，將《笨蛋也能明白的花卉圖鑑及花語大全》交給他說: 「今次我就原諒笨蛋日向哥，但下次送花時就不要再搞錯意思了!」

日向將當時的情況告訴左右田後，他不禁盯著手上那本厚厚的圖鑑喃喃自語: 「原來送花有這麼多學問嗎…」 他接著問: 「所以你現在是記下有哪些花適合送人嗎?」

「是，也不是。」 日向輕笑搖頭。

「嗯? 甚麼意思?」 

「其實我最近每天早上也收到花。」

「呃 ──!?」

日向按著自己被左右田大叫弄得嗡嗡作響的耳朵，皺起眉頭說: 「 雖然現在辦公室沒有人，但左右田你小聲一點啦!」

他的好友卻沒有理會日向的抱怨，只是隨便拉過一張椅子坐到他身旁。 「我也知道你在女同事間蠻受歡迎，但想不到你這混蛋會是能收到花的程度! 快跟我說是哪個部門的女孩子!」 左右田想到甚麼似的頓了一頓: 「不、不會是索妮亞小姐吧……?」

「我也不知道送花者是哪位，而且我覺得索妮亞不會做用這種間接迂回的方式送禮。」 日向無奈的回答。

聽到日向的答覆後，左右田馬上打起精神笑容滿臉的說: 「也是啦! 索妮亞小姐才不會送東西給你呢!」原本日向張嘴想反駁，但最終他不作聲。 「那即是說日向你有暗戀者了!?」

「我也不肯定……」 日向刻意裝作冷靜，但臉上那抹紅暈卻出賣了他。 「總之每天早上我的辦公桌上也會放有一束鮮花及一張寫有花的英文名的卡片。」

「給我看看那些卡片。」 日向聞言將一疉奶白色卡片遞給左右田。卡片拿上手時左右田感到有一定的重量，紙質偏厚及觸感良好，印在紙上的燙金花紋顯示這是由高級的紙張製作而成。

送花人用深藍色的墨水筆在卡上寫上秀麗的英文草書，每張也寫有不同的名稱。「每天送的是不同種類的花嗎?」 有些花的名稱左右田認得，但更多的卻不知是甚麼。

「我今天留在公司就是為了整理收到的花的資料，你也來看看吧。」說完日向將筆記本借給左右田。

第一天  
鳶尾花 (Iris)  
花語: 高貴典雅、希望、信仰、絕望的愛

第二天  
鈴蘭 (Lily of the Valley)  
花語: 謙卑、幸運的回歸、為愛帶來幸運、忌妒

第三天  
橙花 (Orange Blossom)  
花語: 永恆的愛、貞潔、寬大、新娘的喜悅 

第四天  
紫羅蘭 (Violet)  
花語: 永恆的美麗、坦率、請相信我 、讓我們冒一次險

第五天  
桂花 (Elderflower)  
花語: 崇高、美好、和平、吉祥、高尚

第六天  
紅豆杉花 (Yew)  
花語: 悲傷、高傲

第七天  
蘭花(Orchid)  
花語: 淡泊、高雅、美好、高潔、賢德、熱烈、友誼、自信、自傲

第八天  
非洲菊: (Ursinia)  
花語: 永遠快樂、互敬互愛、有毅力、不畏艱難

第九天  
棣棠花 (Kerria)  
花語: 財富、好運、繁榮

第十天  
水仙 (Narcissus)  
新的開始、期盼愛情、自戀、傲慢、愚笨

左右田看完之後用力抓癢自己的後腦: 「這完全沒有規律可言啊! 而且送花的人是想稱讚你還是損你? 為什麼有些是只有負面的意思啦! 完全不懂啊! 而且日向你根本不是一個自戀或高傲的人，硬要說的話田中那混蛋更符合!」

「哈哈哈……」 日向只能看著左右田一個人生氣的大叫大嚷，待他碎碎唸完後，他馬上改變話題: 「其實我還有一點沒有跟你說，我在兩天前再次順序收到鳶尾花、鈴蘭，而今天桌的是橙花。所以我猜送花人是以十天為一單位送花。」

「那即是這十朵花有特別的意思了?」

「嗯，不過我總覺得我看漏了甚麼重要的事。」 日向右手抵在下巴思考， 「只要知道我看漏了甚麼，就能知道送花人的意圖，甚至是身份。」 但他的思索隨即被對方打斷。

左右田自信滿滿的說: 「我覺得送花的一定是個文靜害羞的女孩子啦!」

日向一臉愕然的問: 「為什麼?」

「因為只有女孩子才會重視花語甚麼的啦! 否則西園寺也不會給你這本書吧?」說完左右田輕敲花卉圖鑑的硬皮封面。 

「你說的也有道理。」日向被左右田的邏輯稍為說服了，但他仍然在意有些花語的意思。「可是既然她重視花語，那應該不會選擇有負面意思的花才是哦。」

「可能花語指的是她的性格，不是你的。因為你看，橙花的其中一個花語是新娘的喜悅，那根本與你完全無關吧?」 日向點頭，花卉圖鑑也說明橙花是婚禮當天用作新娘子的髮飾。

「所以我覺得那女孩一直沒甚麼機會跟你說話，又不好意思直接跟你表白，於是就想到用這個方式跟你告白同時說明自己是一個怎樣的人。」

日向被左右田的推理徹底說服了，「你說的不是沒有可能。」

「對吧?」 左右田聽到日向的認同後不禁露出招牌的鯊魚齒笑容。

左右田突然想到甚麼似的問道: 「對了，你那層辦公室的人都沒人知道是誰送花給你吧?」

「嗯，我有問過清潔嬸嬸及其他同事，他們都說花在不為意間突然在我桌上出現。」

左右田雙眼發亮興奮的說: 「那不如問問霧切? 她可是超高中級的偵探，她的話應該能馬上推理出誰是送花者吧? 」

「我不想。」日向搖頭鄭重拒絕: 「我覺得應該要靠自己找到送花者才是最起碼的尊重。」

「你在奇怪的地方異常固執呢。」 左右田用力嘆了口氣，他靈機一觸的喊道: 「啊! 你可以問問狛枝啊! 他平時是第一個上班的人，雖然他是個怪人，但頭腦卻好得令人害怕，應該可以幫到你吧?」

「狛枝嗎……」 日向聽到他的意見後陷入沈思。

狛枝凪斗跟其他77期的同伴一樣，從更生程式中醒來後便加入未來機關。他曾跟未來機關高層提出，希望能避開繁忙時間上、下班，以免自己的才能波及到其他人。原本高層們對狛枝的意見不屑一顧，但在親身體驗過幾次他才能的威力後，便決定批准他彈性上班。所以狛枝漸漸變成第一個上班，同時第一個放工的職員。

雖然彈性上班能保證狛枝的才能不會影響到身邊的人，但這樣反而令他跟同事少了很多交流機會。由於狛枝比其他人早返工，其他人才放下公事包時他已進入工作狀態，令人不好意思打擾，亦因為他比其他人早離開公司，所以他不會出席放工後的聚會。

有見及此，日向偶然會跟狛枝在同樣時間上班，然後放工時硬拉著他聊天，甚至一起看電影或逛街直到其他同事也放工，之後再跟大伙一起吃晚飯喝酒，藉此擴闊他的社交圈子。雖然頭幾次狛枝會抱怨日向多管閒事，整夜沒給人甚麼好臉色，但沒多久他不再抗拒，任由日向拉著他周圍走，有時甚至是由他提出想看的電影或逛的地方。

日向覺得他跟狛枝的關係比以前好了很多，雖然不及愛島模式時的他們，但至少跟剛醒來時好多了，他希望狛枝會憑著兩人的交情願意協助他找到神秘的送花者。 「我明天問問狛枝吧。」

「好了，解決了花的問題之後就要解決肚的問題， 我現在超餓! 日向你也跟我一起去吃晚飯吧!」 左右田說完便不容日向拒絕就拉他離開辦公室。

翌日，日向走到狛枝的座位，儘量用不打擾到其他同事的聲調問: 「狛枝，你知道是誰把這些花放在我枱上嗎? 」

「知道。」 狛枝頭也不抬的盯著電腦回答。

「咦!?」 日向驚叫完馬上有數度好奇、責備、驚訝的視線從不同方向投射過來，他馬上對他們露出個帶有歉意的笑容，然後用帶有期待的眼神看著狛枝: 「那你可以給我一些提示嗎?」

狛枝愕然的望著日向，猶如想確認自己沒有聽錯問題般緩緩複述他的話:「…日向君你只是想要提示，而不是想知道哪人送花給你?」

「因為我想自己找出送花者。」

「嗄? 你當這是尋寶遊戲?」狛枝皺起眉頭，嘴角微微向下彎而且聲音壓低了好幾度。

日向不明白狛枝的心情為什麼突然變差，他連忙解釋:「不是這樣啦! 既然送花者用這個不想被人知道的方式送花，那我覺得我應該要靠線索自己找出送花者，再好好回應對方才行，直接問其他人是無視了對方的心意。」

「…… 萬一對方並不是日向君你預期的人，那你會怎辦?」

「如果可以透過今次而更能認識、理解到送花者的話，我覺得是一件好事來喔。」

狛枝板起臉直直盯著日向的眼睛，不知在盤算甚麼，良久他噗哧的笑出聲: 「我敗給你那奇怪的思維了。」 他的視線再次投向電腦螢光幕， 「送花者是個想擁有希望的人。」

「呃? 甚麼意思?」 日向被他謎語般的話搞得一頭霧水，但狛枝不再理會他，日向只好回到自己的座位。

自從狛枝口中獲得提示之後已經四天，但日向仍然不知道送花者的真面目，他這幾天曾試過比狛枝更早抵達公司，躲在能看到自己座位的茶水間監視，可是期間卻沒有任何人經過他的位置，但當他跟碰巧進入茶水間的同事閒聊幾句，再次將視線回到自己的桌上時卻已經多了一束鮮花。

日向苦著臉坐在自己的座位，看著手上緊握橙紅色、鮮豔奪目的非洲菊重重的嘆氣，這時耳邊傳來找他吃飯的左右田略為憂慮的聲音: 「日向你… 不會如女生們般開始拔花瓣吧?」

日向笑著說: 「這好歹也是別人送給我的花，我會好好珍惜的啦。」 不過他隨即皺起眉頭盯著手上的花說: 「我有一點怎樣想也不明白，為什麼只有非洲菊的英文是它的品種而不是花的名稱。」 

左右田靠坐在日向的桌上拿起寫有 「Ursinia」的卡片仔細研究好一會後便隨手放下: 「可能有甚麼特別的理由? 比如說不得不用它的品種名稱?」

「不得不用……」聽到左右田的話後，日向連忙再次拿出所有卡片依次放在桌上，看著那些藍色的文字，所有線索就此連成一線。「原來如此! 我明白了!」日向終於知道連日困擾他的那個違和感的真面目，心情亦因此變得豁然開朗。

「抱歉! 左右田，我有事要先走!」 日向邊說邊拿起銀包及電話然後飛快的跑走。

「等…! 不是說好今天午餐是跟我吃嗎?! 喂!!!」 但日向早已跑走，根本沒空理會左右田的喊話。

狛枝在食堂吃過午餐後準備回去繼續工作時，一陣躁動聲使他停下腳步，附近的人群突然自動分成兩邊開出了一條路。使狛枝終於見到引起這次騷動的人: 日向右手捧著一大束鮮紅玫瑰一步一步地走過來，原本吵鬧得猶如菜市場的食堂只餘下日向皮鞋踩過地板的聲音及狛枝自己跳得越來越快的心跳。

日向走到狛枝面前一字一句地說: 「狛枝，我也喜歡你，你願意跟我交往嗎?」

「為、為什麼……」

未等狛枝的話說完，日向便笑著回答: 「你就是那個送花者吧? 未來機關可能有數百、甚至數千個的人的名字是KN開頭，但我肯定只有一個會用這麼古怪、這麼迂回的方式向人表白。」  
「當我發現你就是送花者時我很高興，覺得原來是你每天默默送花給我而不是其他人實在是太好了，我才發現我對你的感情是超越了朋友之間的喜歡。所以… 你願意接受我嗎?」 日向說到後面越來越小聲，彷彿終於留意自己的舉動是有多麼大膽及魯莽。

狛枝低頭無言地接過日向手上的玫瑰，對方露出笑容張嘴準備說話時，狛枝突然用力拉扯日向的領呔使他跌向自己，然後用自己的嘴巴封住他的驚呼。原本日向瞪大雙眼一臉難以置信的樣子，但慢慢他閉上雙眼享受跟狛枝接吻的感覺。圍觀的人看到狛枝及日向接吻後便開始拍手喝采，有些更站在餐桌上用力跺腳吹口哨，整個食堂響起震耳欲聾的歡呼聲。

直到日向換不過氣拍打狛枝，他才一臉可惜地依依不捨的鬆口，狛枝看著因缺氧而臉頰變紅的日向，露出孩子氣的笑容地說: 「日向君，我終於擁有我的希望了!」

 

後話 (一)  
「日向君，你知道送人50朵玫瑰是甚麼意思嗎?」

「我只是跑到最近的花店，要了全部的玫瑰…… 啊! 莫非是不好的意思嗎? 」

「……。」

「我曾試過因不知道黃玫瑰的花語帶有負面的意思而惹怒西園寺，如果令你感到不高興那我——」

「正好相反，這是非常符合我倆的數字哦。」

「甚麼意思?」

「意思是指，作為回禮，我送你108朵玫瑰吧?」

 

後話 (二)  
「狛枝。」

「怎麼了日向君?」

「你不覺得礙事嗎?」

「嗯? 你指甚麼?」

「那束我送給你的玫瑰，你把它變成乾花已經算了，為什麼還要刻意裱起放在辦公桌上!? 工作不會不便嗎?」

「說實話，是有一點哦。」

「那為什麼還——」

「因為我要讓所有別有用心的人知道，我已經跟日向君交往了哦。」

「啊啊，是想用我當作擋箭牌嗎?」

「不，正好相反，我想讓人知難而退。」

「也是啦，狛枝你長得這麼好看，難怪會這麼受歡迎。所以直到現在仍然有許多未來機關的女生將巧克力、零食甚至草餅交給我希望能轉交給你。」

「哦———我怎沒聽說過。」

「因為她們都強調不用跟你說，而且我也可以吃，是說，之前一起在家看電影時，你說好吃的那盒曲奇就是其中一個女生送的哦!」

「……那不是你親手做的嗎?」

「不是喔。」

「............是嗎。」

「等、等一下! 你的眼神為什麼變了!? 是因為我吃光所有草餅嗎? 但、但是! 我知道你不喜歡草餅，我有問過你，你說不要我才——」

「日向君。」

「是!? 」

「做好心理準備你明天及後天也在床上度過吧。」

「為甚麼!?」

後話 (三)  
「吶，狛枝，如果我沒有猜到花的真正意思，那你怎麼辦? 永遠都不主動跟我說?」

「你在說甚麼啦日向君，正如你在互相殘殺中一直相信著我的惡意一樣，我可是相信著你那預備學科級的推理能力哦!」

「這… 不是稱讚吧……」

「不過也是呢，如果日向君猜不到的話… 那我就只好使用花村君送贈的特製藥，然後把你關在沒有人找得到的地方，對你進行各式各樣愛的教育，令你變成沒有我就活不下去的身體，心身只屬於我的人吧? 嗯… 從結果上來看，其實和現在一樣，沒甚麼差別呢!」

「我能猜到真的太好了……」

 

這篇被非圈內友人吐槽: “這是猜燈謎嗎?”

原本沒打算寫這麼長，但廢話症發作又變成這樣了_(:3 」∠ )_ 結尾完全變成了愛情電影那種大家圍著主角說 “恭喜你” 最後再跳起yeah大家一起出動的情節w

所有花語、名字、數量的意思我都是從網上找來的，特別是花語，有些在不同國家地區是有不同的意思，而且同一種花但不同顏色亦有會有不同花語。我寫這篇時花最多的時間不是構思劇情，而是要搞清楚到底那些花有甚麼意思orz

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.08.18 在Lofter上傳的舊文
> 
> 最近見Lofter刪文刪得很厲害，以防萬一在AO3預先申請一個帳戶。
> 
> 第一次在這兒發文，如果我有做錯/搞錯甚麼，還請多多包涵 <(_ _)>


End file.
